grrrrrr_slotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexandra Snow Katar
"I'm kind of a horrible person." Childhood Alexandra grew up alongside her sisters: Amari, Kara, and Ely. She also had a brother: Cody, but Alex wouldn't find out he existed until years later. Her father: Ren Katar, was a Grandmaster, and therefore didn't have much time for any of them. Alexandra's mother: Tyena Antse-Katar was said to be dead, but unbeknownst to her (or really anyone), Alex's mother was actually stranded on a backwater jungle planet. Alexandra was the middle-child, but since Amari: the oldest, was never around much, Alexandra decided it was up to her to take charge. However, she quickly realized that being responsible was not her forte. This only contributed to her descent into insanity. In the process of "taking care" of her sisters, a few of her more noticeable actions towards them include: attempting to sell them for chickens, locking them in a cellar for several weeks, and eventually straight up leaving. She also spent a lot of her time with Solar and Lilly Morrowind. The three of them were very close, but their friendship came to a close when they all went their separate ways a few years later. The First Order At a desperate attempt at a brighter future, Alexandra joined the First Order at seventeen-years-old. However, this only made her realize how much she wanted power. Alexandra was fired from the First Order a total of four times. The first time, she reached Grand Admiral, before attempting to create a mutiny against the Supreme Leader. This of course, did not end well whatsoever. She somehow got another shot at redemption. This time, she made it up to Lieutenant Commander before she was forced to endure the Red Carpet- where practically all her former acquaintances were slaughtered. It was falsely stated that she contributed to this mutinous event, and so she was fired once again. After clearing up the rumors from her last termination, she made it up to Cadet. What an achievement. But, she was held hostage by Lana Beniko (for fifteen minutes). After a bit of "persuasion" (a lot of begging and crying) from Alexandra, Lana agreed to strike a deal with the at-the-time Commander of the First Order. The deal was as follows: Alexandra would be given back to the First Order, as long as she was given a promotion. Because Lana Beniko is pretty rad. However, the First Order didn't really care much about Alexandra, so they decided to just fire her. This is what also sparked the beginning of the intense one-sided rivalry between Alexandra and Lana Beniko. Finally, Alexandra decided to give the First Order one more shot. She managed to actually somehow make it up to Praetorian Guard. However, she quickly realized this was more of the Supreme Leader being able to keep an easier hold on her, as opposed to her actually earning the rank. Alexandra was fired for the fourth time when she realized the Supreme Leader had placed a large bounty on her to test her. Alex was very much opposed to this (obviously), and tried to start another mutiny. For some reason, instead of just quitting. This mutiny ''also ''failed, which surprised absolutely no one except for her. Relationships Voltaire Alexandra first met "the Conductor" or Voltaire when Alex was bored as a Lieutenant Commander for the First Order. At this time, Alex was ridiculously obnoxious and obsessed with getting ahead. They became friends when Alex decided to hire Voltaire to kill a lot of people or something. Alex views Voltaire as a mother-figure. Also, shortly after Voltaire's "death", she gave Alexandra the little light cube thingies. I have no idea what they are, but I think they're weapons or something. Who knows. Voltaire is one of Alex's most trusted friends, and as a result of such, earned multiple high ranks in Alexandra's Empires. Saw Shen Alex met Saw or "Tea Man", when she was looking for a fight on Coruscant. She demanded that he be her hostage. After contemplating this for a moment, Saw decided 'nope' and threw her into Coruscant's Undercity and bombed her. This left Alexandra with a long scar across her face, and a hatred for Saw. They reunited during the Red Carpet which didn't exactly make their relationship any better. They met again later after Alexandra bombed Kashyyyk, and he asked those spectating their opinions on killing her right then. This situation happened again a while later, where Saw held her prisoner in the backroom of his Inn, for blowing up Alexander's space station and killing over three hundred innocents. She was released from this later on, as well. However, Saw has also gotten Alex out of a lot of bad situations. At one point, he offered her a position as a Waitress at Twin Tea's Inn, and as a smuggler. She accepted both of these positions, and held them for a total of five minutes before deciding she would rather go blow up more planets. Their relationship in current-time is bittersweet, and they tend to reminiscence and joke about their past with each other. Dyson Vau Dyson Vau was the second person Alexandra has ever dated, and the first she's ever married. They met after Alexandra decided it would be a brilliant idea to threaten a group of Mandalorian Bounty Hunters on Tatooine, while Jadet begged her not to. Luckily for them, Dyson Vau was among these Bounty Hunters. The Bounty Hunters brought Jadet and Alexandra to Kashyyyk, where they locked them up while waiting to move them to their next location. During their stay on Kashyyyk, Alexandra riled up the main leader of the group, which resulted in her getting beat up. Dyson was the healer of the group, and was forced to keep healing her over and over again after every insult she threw at their leader. He was friendly towards her on Kashyyyk, which she responded to with bitter sarcasm. Eventually, the Bounty Hunters brought them to Mandalore, where they threw Jadet and Alex into one of the prisons. They were actually about to kill Alexandra by hanging her, when Dyson Vau called for a prison riot, and let everyone go. Tea Man and Jaygaren were also involved in this. They regrouped on Ahch-To, where Alexandra decided that she wanted to blow up some other planet and wanted to drag Dyson Vau along with her. Dyson Vau said 'ok' because why not, before they were stopped by Jaygaren. Alexandra and Dyson Vau adventured to different planets, until they went back to Ahch-To. While at Ahch-To, they found Cody: Alexandra's long-lost brother. Together, the trinity journeyed across the galaxy. Eventually, Alexandra and Dyson Vau became boyfriend and girlfriend, and had the lamest wedding in the history of the universe at Coruscant. A war was going on during the wedding, and Cody interrupted the middle of it to ask a question that didn't really matter. Alexandra and Dyson Vau had two kids: Sumia/Marcella and Noire. Dyson Vau works extremely hard to make sure that Alexandra didn't do something to get herself killed, but it takes a lot of work. Dyson Vau is also credited for helping Alex create her hamster-run planet: Alexandria, inheriting Ve'vut Vencuyot, and structuring Ve'vut Vencuyot. Alexandra often tosses him aside because she's a selfish jerkwad, which resulted in them getting divorced three times, and Dyson Vau faking his death. They are currently still divorced, and very pissed at each other. Lana Beniko Alexandra met Lana Beniko when Lana Beniko held her hostage on The Gravestone for fifteen minutes. After a lot of screaming and general annoyance from both parties, Lana Beniko decided to be nice and demand a ransom from Alex's employers. Her employers at the time, were the First Order. Her ransom was unusual in the sense, that in exchange for Alex's return to the First Order, she would have to be promoted. The First Order respectfully declined, and fired Alexandra instead. This was the beginning of Alexandra's intense hatred for Lana Beniko. Even eight years later, Alexandra stills holds this grudge against her. Alexandra at first called Lana Beniko by different variations of her last name in an attempt to annoy her, but at this point it's kind of just the norm. Some of the more popular nicknames for her are: 'Blueberries' and 'Bumblebee'. Alexandra's hatred for Lana only increased when Jaygaren insisted on keeping Alex at their apartment to try and work out her issues. This didn't work very well, but Alex appreciates their effort. Alex and Lana's relationship has been calmer as of lately, and they're considered more as rivals than arch-enemies. They even fought side-by-side while breaking Solar out of imprisonment. Jaygaren Canurnoth These two met at the Red Carpet, when Jay rescued her from the slaughter. Alexandra still held this against him. However, her grudge against him isn't as bad as the one against Saw. Throughout Alex's life, Jay has acted as a father-figure to Alex. Maybe not the most prominent one, but he definitely matters a lot to her. At one point, she tried to hold him hostage while she was in control of the Halos, so he couldn't foil her plans. This did not turn out well for her, as Lana Beniko came after her. Which absolutely no one wants. Alexandra often refers to him as 'Mister President' as a reference to him being the President and Founder of Canucci Fashion & Apparel. Out of everyone, Jay has probably spent the most amount of time trying to help Alexandra become a better person. To his disappointment, his efforts seem to be in vain, as she normally resorts back to her typical way of living. He offered her a job at Canucci Fashion & Apparel, which she accepted once and actually seemed to enjoy. However, she later quit this job and went back to blowing stuff up. One time, after trying to murder like...everyone, he gave her a very scary lecture that involved holding a lightsaber to her throat and calling her a monster. This successfully terrified Alex and she didn't do anything bad for like a week. A'don 'Alexander' Marana Alexandra met Alexander by capturing him on Tatooine, after noticing his glamorous scarf and donning him the title of: 'Scarf Boy' or 'Scarfy'. At this time, Alexandra was crippled and blind. This gave Alexander a bit of an advantage against her. Eventually, he escaped. Alexandra and Alexander reunited a bit later, somehow on friendly terms. Alexandra and Alexander grew very close, and became good friends. Later on in Alexander's life, he began to detest the horrible things Alexandra would do. His dying words begged her to stop. Alexander's death plagued Alexandra with guilt. It also didn't help that everyone was blaming her for his death. Later on, Alexandra came upon his son and they became close as well. Currently, Alexandra is very happy that Alexander is back, and he is still trying to stop her from ruining her life any more than she already has. Solar Alexandra met Solar when she was very young. They were childhood friends, and when they found each other years later, they became very close once again. Alexandra joined the Solar Empire after seeing him again. But, once Alexandra realized that Solar had been using her (and after getting the crap beaten out of her on Naboo), she ran his Empire into the ground, and left. Later, when Solar came back, they briefly dated before Alexandra realized she couldn't gain any power from their relationship, and they broke up. In current time, they are bitter with each other, and definitely not friends. However, Solar often saves her from tough situations. Prophet They ran into each other when Alexandra recruited people on Ahch-To to assist her in blowing up Endor- which inevitably failed. When they met on Endor, Prophet was alive. He said he had been looking for Alexandra because he had prophesied that her rage would cause an unstoppable wave of destruction, so he tried to get Jadet to help him to control Alexandra's insanity. Jadet agreed to help him. Jadet tranq'd Alex, and Prophet went into a trance to try to figure out the root of Alex's "problems". Then, they went to Coruscant, where he finally revealed to Jadet that he was an ex-Jedi. Afterwards, a robot-like Prophet deemed: PR0PH37, kidnapped Jadet and Alex and brought them to the Dark Force Temple. Sha Riis tried to kill them, but Prophet later saved them. However, in the process of saving them, Jadet somehow ended up killing Prophet. Five years later, he started popping up near Alexandra. First on Geonosis, then on Mustafar. Alexandra didn't run into Prophet again until years later on Tatooine. When they found each other again, Prophet had the idea to try and manipulate Alexandra to become a sith-like puppet. He gave her his saber, and told her to kill Dyson Vau on Tatooine. When Alex found herself unable to do this, he said she was useless and amounted to nothing. This probably did not make their relationship very great. However, he forgot to take the lightsaber back. So, a few years after this, he came back for it. But, Alex refused to give it back. He started haunting her and trying to convince her to join the Prophets and the Dark Side. This also contributed to Alex's descent into insanity. A while later on Tatooine, he revealed that he was her Father. He said he had killed her Mother, and asked Alex to join the Prophets. Alex was obviously a bit pissed about the whole 'killing her Mother' part, but joined nonetheless. However, once her "brother": Norii, revealed that she actually WASN'T his sister, and that Prophet had tricked her, she left. It turns out that the Prophet had a grudge against Alex's actual Father, and had done this as an attempt to get back at him. A few months later, Prophet and Alexandra met again on Taris. He had heard that Alex wanted to kill her clone: AV. With his dying breath, he gave Alexandra his knowledge of the Dark Side and gave her really friggin' cool Prophet powers which she used to do something cool (which I'll talk about later). His last words to her was him asking her to tell her Father that he was sorry. #rip (thank you to EthicalCrab for helping me remember what happened, because as you can see, it was a lot :p) Jadet Alexandra met Jadet briefly on Tatooine. Alexandra was pretty horrible to her, and then went on her way. However, they reunited a bit later- but not under good circumstances. Alexandra had just blown up Kashyyyk, and Saw was taking votes on whether or not to kill her. Jadet, like the others, decided to let her live once Alexandra started crying. The two became fairly close after this, but unfortunately for Jadet- Alexandra was still horrible to her. Alex tried to kill Jadet on multiple occasions, but for some reason also saw Jadet as her best friend. Eventually, Alexandra broke off their friendship. However, a bit later, Jadet faked her death. This fooled Alexandra, and she was very pissed. But, a few weeks later, she heard of rumored sitings of Jadet on Tatooine. So, Alexandra sent several Bounty Hunters on Tatooine to find and kill Jadet. Unfortunately for Alex, after searching for hours, Alex found Jadet herself so it turns out the Bounty Hunters weren't really needed. This is also when Alexandra learned to probably stop hiring Bounty Hunters, as when she didn't pay them, they beat her up sold her as a slave. Jadet rescued her, then left. The two of them didn't see each other again for a long time. They met again after Alex found her on Mustafar. They decided that they didn't want to fight, and instead got drinks. Currently, they aren't great friends, but aren't too mad each other. Empires The Halos After she was fired for the fourth time from the First Order, Alexandra decided to create The Halos. This Empire was promising at first, but was mostly made up of Dyson Vau's soldiers. So, when Dyson Vau realized that Alexandra was becoming a tyrannical leader, he removed the soldiers from The Halos, which destroyed her Empire. Ve'vut Vencuyot / the Golden Empire Alexandra quickly decided that she wanted ANOTHER Empire, because why not. When asking for name suggestions from Dyson Vau, he suggested: Ve'vut Vencuyot, which means Golden Future. This Empire was actually pretty successful for awhile. However, Alex realized she was starting to become a tyrannical leader again, and so for her own safety, she gave the Empire to Dyson Vau. Solar Empire (part one) After their attack on Naboo, Solar died. So, Alexandra took control. Because everyone knows how "great" she is at controlling Empires. Alexandra decided to just blow up like...everything. Including, Alexander's space station. The death toll was an estimated 300 innocents, and Alexandra was thrown into captivity. So, the Solar Empire fell. Clan Bralor Alexandra also ruled Clan Bralor for awhile after assuming she would get it after Sahrac's death. She was horrible to the soldiers, who hated her very much. After Alexandra was thrown into captivity for the destruction of Alexander's space station, she lost her leadership of Clan Bralor. The role was later passed on to Sinya. The Sirens This pathetic excuse for an Empire lasted a total of five minutes, before the three members decided that they would rather go do other stuff instead. Prophets Alexandra decides to try her hand at ruling again. Because her last attempts had gone ''so well. ''Obviously, ruling the Prophets does not end well for her. It is revealed that her father isn't actually Prophet, so she leaves. The leadership falls to Norii. Lunar Empire This Empire had a strong start, kind of. Lana Beniko joined as a mole to make sure Alexandra wouldn't do anything stupid, and an eleven-year-old joined because why not. Alex had a lot of plans for the Lunar Empire- which was named such to piss off Solar, but they failed due to her refusal to actually take action in any of them. Solar Empire (part two) Alexandra and Solar reunite again, and he kind of dies? This gives her power over the Solar Empire. But, when he comes back to life, they briefly date. Alexandra decides that she's bored, and leaves Solar along with the Solar Empire (part two).